osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Freakout
Profile Agent Freakout is the embodiment of every horrible cloak-and-dagger policy engaged in by the US intelligence apparatus, whether on its own people or by others, from MKUltra to COINTELPRO to the coups of foreign democratically-elected leaders and quashing of rebellion against our corporate interests to the spying on and suppression of citizen dissent to covert murders of those both foreign and domestic alike, he has a hand on the strings somewhere. His true face looks like a glitch in space and time; but it appears to all those who aren’t focusing on it as a normal; yet indescribable human male face. He most likely started out as an ordinary bureacrat who was asked to investigate a minor incongruity in his department’s finances, but through that he fell deeper and deeper into the American intelligence system; to its most metaphysical Naked Lunch-type levels, where conspiracies made flesh talk and claws from the shadows pull the strings that control our lives. And, when he reached the bottom, he came back changed.' Abilities He’s not omnipotent, and he can be tricked, but it sure feels like he is with his level of power over the US intelligence community, like the man in the planet; an enemy of all those who love freedom and humanity. He’s incredibly strong; with about every psychic power in the book, the ability to teleport when he’s just outside of your vision, the ability to read and interfere with communications of any sort, and the aforementioned near-medaphyisical puppeteering of US intelligence affairs. Also, he has his own little nightmare worlds he can drag people into, that's something I almost forgot. Though, whether they're his creations, some sub-layer of platonic form, or a combination of the two are Characterization If you can imagine a religious fundamentalist for The American Civic Religion, that's him. He cares more about the abstract entity of his country than he does every single human life in it. Peace to him is the absence of visible tension or rebellion not the prescence of justice. He speaks a lot of cleanliness; order and total thought-control and his philosophy could even be called fascist in the classical sense. Additional Info. He is excessively concerned with his "precious bodliy fluids" and does indeed have a stock of pee jars. Like, a whole warehouse full of 'em. His archnemesis is Jenny Everywhere; the open-source character of freedom and rebellion nigh-antithetical to his principles of strict control. D.W. Devlin, a Hunter S Thompson pastiche-character also has tangled with him in the past. And, in terms of other Open Source OCs, he's clashed with Ooky-Spooky and Quentin Quigley, and he absolutely HATES the G.U.F.F. The feeling is mutual there. He sometimes teams up with the horrifying public-domain superhero known as Stardust The Super Wizard as a “useful idiot,” though often finds to his detriment that ''nobody ''can control Stardust. Author Commentary It's babby's first social satire! And also because, man, do I hate COINTELPRO on a deep and primal level. And, for the record, the pee jars are because pee is funny. If I put my actual kinks in my work, I'll be much more obvious about them, like with the Verrachios! Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License He is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY-Vanilla license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support their creator, maybe check out my Patreon, ''or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Category:Thomas Johnson Creations